¡Vacaciones al estilo Vocaloid!
by Ely p
Summary: Los Vocaloids irán de vacaciones y Miku se ha propuesto enamorar a cierto rubio quien para su mala suerte es muy callado y serio ¿podrá enamorar a su chico en esas vacaciones?


**Holis! Este es mi primer fic:3 Espero les guste. **

**Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. (De ser míos ya les hubiera hecho un anime!;w; )**

P.O.V Miku

Me presento para quienes no me conocen, soy Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años, mí cabello es de color aguamarina atado en 2 largas coletas, mis ojos son del mismo color y mi piel es blanca. Formo parte del grupo "Vocaloid", no es por nada, pero soy la más popular, amo los puerros, cantar y bailar.

En estos momentos me encuentro preparando mi maleta, pues nuestro Master dice que hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente así que quiere que vayamos de vacaciones. Iremos a Hawaii! Está muy largo, lo sé, pero todos queríamos conocer ese lugar y el Master terminó aceptando. Estoy tan emocionada, pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigas Rin, Luka, Gumi y Miki será de lo mejor!

Aunque también tendré que pasar tiempo con Neru… esa chica me odia desde que llegó a Vocaloid, no sé qué le hice pero… sólo espero que no intente algo en estas vacaciones.

Mientras empacaba miré que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se asomaba un lazo… inconfundible.

-Rinny, pasa-Le dije riendo un poco.

-Miku-nee!-Entró la chica. Kagamine Rin, ese es su nombre, una linda chica rubia, ojos azules y cabello corto, normalmente lleva un gran lazo en su cabello, a pesar de tener 14, su cuerpo sigue siendo de niña… ¿yo de qué hablo? Estoy igual. Pero tiene unos hermosos ojos que te encantan, ella es tan adorable! Pero que su apariencia no te deje engañar, que si la haces enojar se convierte en un mini demonio amarillo capaz de aplastarte con su aplanadora.

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?-Le pregunté a la rubia.

-Quería ver si necesitabas ayuda-Dijo entrando-Ya terminé de empacar…

-¿Tan rápido?-Pregunté sorprendida, apenas amanecía.

-La verdad… ya lo tenía listo desde hace 2 semanas Jiji…-Rodé los ojos agraciada.

-Jajajaj Rin, ven-La chica asintió y comenzó a ayudarme a empacar mientras hablábamos de lo que haríamos en las vacaciones.

-Y luego haré canotaje con Luka, ah! Miku-nee, ¡Vamos junto a Len a explorar los bosques! SIIII!

-C-con Len?-Pregunté ligeramente sonrojada, tan sólo su nombre me ponía… ¡No sé!

-Pues sí, el siempre hace eso, esta vez no dejaré que se vaya a ver los paisajes solo. Iré con el!-Dijo la rubia con ojitos soñadores- ¡Quiero pasar tiempo con mi Onii-chan!-Vale, esa ni yo me la creía- ¡Para luego empujarlo desde la montaña!-Esa si era Rin.

-Hay Rin.-Dije riendo un poco ante la actitud de la menor.

-Pero, ¿quieres venir tú?

-Ehh… no se…-Pasaría tiempo con Len? No…? Siento que mi rostro arde de tan sólo pensar en eso.

-Luego lo hablamos… Sólo déjame meter esto y ya…!-Dijo la rubia empujando mi ropa hacia la maleta- Agh! Ya casi…-Hasta que pudo hacer que alcanzara, sonrió, cerro la maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¡YA QUIERO QUE SEA MAÑANA!

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunté al ver que ya se iba.

-¡A ver si alguien necesita mi ayuda!-La rubia se fue.

-Pero trata de no incendiar nada!-Alcancé a gritarle, sonreí y me senté en mi cama a pensar un poco- Pasar tiempo con Len? –Me dije a mi misma con una expresión triste, nunca pasaba tiempo con el rubio, excepto cuando se trataba de grabar canciones a dúo o grupo… o practicar una coreografía, asistir a eventos o entrevistas juntos. Pero después de eso, es raro que hablemos, es muy serio y callado, no sé cómo Kaito y Gakupo pudieron hacerse amigos de Len.

¿Y por qué me interesa esto? Porque ya desde hace unos meses me gusta el chico… Él es muy lindo, con unos hermosos ojos azules que pueden enamorar a cualquiera con una mirada, sus cabellos dorados y sedosos atados en una pequeña coleta, su piel tan blanca como el mármol, canta tan bien, sabe tocar instrumentos tan bien, baila tan bien, es tan inteligente ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Parece un ángel!

Eh tratado de acercarme a él, pero me pongo nerviosa para hablarle ¡No sé cómo demonios no me desmayé al grabar Spice! Además, como ya mencioné antes… no habla mucho. Nadie de la mansión sabe sobre mi enamoramiento hacia el rubio, aunque creo que Rin ya está sospechando, tengo que cuidarme más, además, para mí mala suerte… su hermana es Rin, mi mejor amiga.

No sé cómo reaccionaría la rubia si sabe sobre mis sentimientos, saber que tu mejor amiga está enamorada de tu hermano gemelo… o se vuelve más loca de lo que está, se pone feliz, se enoja conmigo… o no sé, esa es una de las razones por las que no le he dicho sobre mi enamoramiento.

Pero uno no decide de quien enamorarse y Len, él ya tiene varias enamoradas dentro del grupo, sin contar sus admiradoras fuera de Vocaloid… Ah… Pero quiero estar con él, eso sí es seguro.

-Tal vez puede lograr algo en estas vacaciones…-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, me levanté de golpe de mi cama- ¡Voy a conquistar a ese chico si o si!-grité decidida, en esas vacaciones me iba a acercar al rubio, no sé cómo lo haría, pero vencería mi timidez.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, una cabeza se asomó nuevamente, esta vez lo que destacó fue una bufanda… Inconfundible (N/A: Kaitito!:D xD)

-Miku!-Dijo el peliazul.

-K-Kaito… q-qué pasa?-Me sonrojé y preocupé que haya escuchado algo.

-¿Estás bien? Escuché un grito…

-S-si estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Ah… Por cierto... Vas a conquistar a quién?-Preguntó con una mirada maliciosa, vale, me sonrojé tanto que los tomates tendrían envidia de mí.

-No! ¡ES UNA CANCIÓN!-Le dije agitando mis manos por todos lados.

-Vale, pero guarda el baile para después-Dijo riendo un poco ante mis movimientos de nervios.

-ONII-SAN!

-Bye!-Se fue antes que pudiera tirarle una almohada.

-Debo tener más cuidado… Y dejar de gritar…-Dije con un pequeño "Pokerface"

**Y? Qué les pareció?:D Horrible? Hermoso? Precioso? Les dio cáncer?xDD Ok no**

**Dejen Reviews plz, no les cuesta nada C: Es gratis(? xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:3**


End file.
